Murder, She Wrote
announces the line-up]] test pattern schedule]] Murder, She Wrote was an American mystery series which aired on CBS from 1984 to 1996. Starring Angela Lansbury as mystery writer and amateur detective Jessica Fletcher, the series was spun off into four made for television films, and a series of books ghost written by Donald Bain. One of the longest-running television series for CBS, the series received a total of twelve Best Actress Emmy Award-nominations for Lansbury, which was a record, yet she never won. The Jessica Fletcher character became so popular that she guest starred on an episode of Magnum, P.I., and she was named number 64 in Bravo's list of the 100 Greatest TV Characters. References * On the first episode of Muppets Tonight, Gonzo looks over the new KMUP evening line-up. One of the shows on the schedule is "Murder She Faxed." * In a taped presentation for promotion for the new series Muppets Tonight, Gonzo suggested a surefire alternative: "Roseanne's Funniest Home Improvements, She Wrote."The Milwaukee Journal: Son Of The Muppets' Late Creator At Helm Of New Series. Kermit makes a comeback * In the Dinosaurs episode "Network Genius," the Antediluvian Broadcasting Company's line up, following the ratings hike from simply running a test pattern, includes "Test Pattern She Wrote." Connections * John Astin appeared in multiple episodes * Ned Beatty "The Murder Of Sherlock Holmes: Pilot" (1984) * Milton Berle appeared in "Broadway Malady" (1985) * LeVar Burton played Dave Robinson in "Death Takes a Dive" (1987) * Bill Capizzi appeared in "Death Takes a Dive" (1987) * James Coco appeared in "We're Off to Kill the Wizard" (1984) * Juliana Donald appeared in "Fire Burn, Cauldron Bubble" (1989) * Jamie Farr appeared in "A Little Night Work" (1988) * Conchata Ferrell appeared in "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue" (1989) * Harvey Fierstein appeared in "The Dead File" (1992) * Buddy Hackett appeared in "No Laughing Murder" (1987) * Nicholas Hammond appeared in "Murder in the Afternoon" (1985) * Page Hannah appeared in "The Sins of Castle Cove" (1989) * Neil Patrick Harris appeared in "Lone Witness" (1993) * Mariette Hartley appeared in "Night of the Coyote" (1992) * Tippi Hedren appeared in "Bloodlines" (1993) * Florence Henderson appeared in two episodes * Pat Hingle appeared in three episodes * Chaim Jeraffi appeared in "Death 'N Denial" (1995) * Shirley Jones appeared in two episodes * Martin Landau appeared in "Birds of a Feather" (1984) * Brandon Maggart appeared in "Ballad for a Blue Lady" (1990) * Julianna Margulies appeared in "Murder at a Discount" (1993) * Jean Marsh appeared in "Murder in White" (1993) * Anne Meara appeared in two episodes * Roger Miller appeared in "It's A Dog's Life" (1984) * Pat Morita appeared in "Kendo Killing" (1996) * Megan Mullally appeared in "Coal Miner's Slaughter" (1988) * Leslie Nielsen appeared in two episodes * Donna Pescow appeared in "Keep the Home Fries Burning" (1986) * Joaquin Phoenix appeared in "We're Off to Kill the Wizard" (1984) * Lynn Redgrave appeared in "It's a Dog's Life" (1984) * Rex Robbins appeared in "Obituary for a Dead Anchor" (1986) * Reni Santoni appeared in two episodes * Tom Selleck appeared in "Magnum on Ice" (1986) * Dinah Shore appeared in "Alma Murder" (1989) * Kevin Sorbo appeared in "A Virtual Murder" (1993) * Robert Stack appeared in "Christopher Bundy - Died On Sunday" (1986) * John Standing appeared in two episodes * Connie Stevens appeared in two episodes * Jerry Stiller appeared in "When The Fat Lady Sings" (1989) * Loretta Swit appeared in "Portrait of Death" (1994) * George Takei appeared in "The Bottom Line is Murder" (1987) * Jeffrey Tambor appeared in "Harbinger of Death" (1988) * Jay Underwood appeared in two episodes * Jean Vander Pyl appeared in "One Good Bid Deserves a Murder" (1985) * Fred Willard appeared in "The Taxman Cometh" (1991) Sources External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References